Perquisition
by Littleplume
Summary: OS. Deux ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Rose est forcée de revoir Scorpius dans le cadre de son travail au département de Confiscation et Régulation des Objets de Magie Noire en partenariat avec le service Criminel et Juridique du Ministère. Lorsqu'elle arrive au manoir Malefoy, elle est loin de se douter qu'elle en repartira totalement changée.


Scorpius & Rose

**Perquisitions**

(_OS_)

* * *

Rose poussa un long soupir pour se donner du courage. Elle lissa nerveusement les pans de son tailleur et resserra sa robe de sorcier sur ses épaules, recouvrant son petit chemisier blanc. Depuis deux ans qu'elle travaillait au département de Confiscation et Régulation des Objets de Magie Noire en partenariat avec le service Criminel et Juridique, Rose redoutait ce jour. La famille Malefoy était une des plus vielles familles de sorciers, et son passéfaisait froid dans le dos. Ils avaient eu du mal à se débarrasser des murmures haineux après la guerre et des préjugés qui les entouraient. Ils étaient parvenus cependant, au cours des dernières années, à se racheter une conduite. Le décès de Lucius Malefoy à Azkaban et le travail assidu de Drago en tant qu'avocat de la défense devant le Magenmagot y avaient pour beaucoup contribué. Mais c'était sans aucun doute le charme et la brillante carrière du jeune Scorpius en tant que poursuiveur pour le Club de Flaquemare qui avait permis aux Malefoy de se refaire un nom et une place dans le monde magique.

Toutefois, il est souvent difficile de faire oublier complètement les vielles rancœurs et les préjugés vieux de plusieurs décennies, et c'est pourquoi nombreux étaient ceux qui les avaient pointés du doigt après les récents évènements meurtriers – l'œuvre de la magie noire sans aucun doute - dans un petit quartier de Londres. Pour apaiser les tentions, le Ministère de la Magie avait planifié diverses perquisitions et interrogatoires. Rose avait déjà procédé à douze perquisitions en deux semaines, mais elle redoutait celle-là plus que toute autre. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'innocence des Malefoy, mais ses relations avec leur jeune héritier avaient toujours été difficiles lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Ils étaient jeunes et gavés par les préjugés, la colère et la rancœur que nourrissaient leurs aînés.

Rose avait été soulagée, en quittant Poudlard, de savoir qu'elle n'aurait plus à affronter quotidiennement Scorpius Malefoy. Leur septième année avait été particulièrement épouvantable, lorsqu'ils avaient été nommés préfet et préfète-en-chef. Mais Rose n'était plus une adolescente dorénavant. Elle avait muri et elle se savait capable de mettre ses vieux souvenirs de côté.

Toutefois, lorsque son poing fermé heurta la porte en chêne du manoir, ses genoux tremblaient et son pouls était fébrile.

Elle fut accueillie par une minuscule elfe de maison habillée d'un drap portant les armoiries de la maison des Malefoy.

- Bienvenue dans la demeure de mes maîtres, Miss, dit-elle en s'inclinant très bas. Monsieur Malefoy vous attend. Si Miss veut bien suivre Silky, s'il vous plaît, Miss, couina l'elfe d'une petite voix aiguë.

Rose salua la petite créature en souriant chaleureusement, mal à l'aise devant son excès de politesse, et la suivit à l'intérieur. Elle tenta de cacher son émerveillement mitigé devant la splendeur des lieux. Elle était à la fois éblouie par la beauté de la demeure, et secouée par la tristesse qui habitait les murs. Quelque chose dans cet endroit la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Malgré la chaleur dégagée par le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée du petit salon où Silky l'avait fait attendre, Rose frissonnait.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Rose se redressa brusquement.

Il était plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il paraissait plus vieux, ses traits étaient définitivement moins enjoués, moins provocateurs que lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Ses épaules étaient plus larges, et sa carrure plus affirmée qu'auparavant. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi froids, mais il avait l'air las et épuisé. Il n'avait rien non plus du joueur de Quidditch arrogant et séduisant qu'il était devenu.

Scorpius Malefoy était un jeune homme perdu.

Rose le regarda s'avancer vers elle sans oser bouger. Elle ordonnait à ses jambes de bouger, mais elles ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire poli lorsque Scorpius s'arrêta devant elle, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, souffla-t-il en plantant son regard gris abîmé dans le sien.

Surprise par la politesse dont il faisait preuve, alors que quelques années à peine auparavant, il l'interpellait dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec un « Weasley ! » plein d'arrogance, elle sursauta imperceptiblement. Elle lui tendit la main et il la serra brièvement, comme si le contact l'avait brûlé.

- Comment est-ce que l'on procède ? Demanda Scorpius d'une voix calme et basse.

Sa mâchoire était crispée. De toute évidence, il vivait mal toute la situation et faisait tout son possible pour apparaitre détaché. Mais dans son regard sombre, elle voyait toute l'humiliation qu'il ressentait. Et il y avait de quoi.

Elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde que les Malefoy aient quoi que soit à voir dans les récents évènements. Ils avaient probablement leurs secrets, comme tout le monde, et probablement des secrets bien plus sombres que la plupart des familles de sorciers, mais si côtoyer Scorpius Malefoy pendant sept ans à l'école lui avait appris une chose, c'est que malgré sa suffisance et sa mesquinerie, c'était quelqu'un de droit et honnête, qui avait été élevé par des parents désireux de faire oublier un passé dont ils avaient honte.

Mais Rose ne dit rien, et leva les yeux vers lui en souriant faiblement. Elle le savait trop fier. Jamais il n'aurait accepté qu'elle s'excuse, parce qu'il aurait confondu sa compassion avec de la pitié. Et si Scorpius Malefoy avait horreur d'une chose, c'était de la pitié.

- Et bien…, commença Rose de manière hésitante, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. Et ensuite, il faudra que je fasse un tour de la maison, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Les formules de politesses la mettaient mal à l'aise. C'était Scorpius Malefoy, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Elle l'avait surpris en pleine partie de jambes en l'air lors de leur septième année, sur le canapé du Bureau des Préfets-en-chef, avec Mélina, une de ses meilleures amies. Franchement, toute cette situation était ridicule.

Elle voulait s'enfuir, et ne plus jamais revenir. Être dans la même pièce que lui était déjà embarrassant, mais au vu des circonstances, c'était carrément un supplice.

Même si, durant leurs sept années à Poudlard, elle avait toujours eu le jeune homme en horreur, il ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait ce que sa famille subissait en ce moment. Et Rose avait honte d'être un des pions qui les accablaient de honte.

Scorpius hocha la tête, et désigna le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté quand il était rentré, d'un geste de la main pour l'inviter à s'assoir.

Elle s'exécuta, ravie de pouvoir soulager ses jambes tremblotantes.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'elle, et elle l'entendit pousser un soupir.

- Silky, appela-t-il d'une voix basse.

La petite elfe de maison apparut aussitôt et s'inclina devant lui.

- Le Maître a appelé Silky, Monsieur ?

- Oui. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous apporter du thé et deux parts de ce gâteau à la crème que j'adore, s'il te plaît ?

Rose l'observa du coin de l'œil, secrètement admirative de la politesse et de la douceur avec laquelle il s'adressait à son elfe. Sa mère avait milité pour leurs droits pendant de longues années afin d'obtenir gain de cause, mais rares étaient les sorciers qui appliquaient ces droits à la lettre.

- Tout de suite, Maître Scorpius, dit-elle en s'inclinant à nouveau.

- Et Silky…, dit-il en la retenant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître à nouveau.

- Oui, Maître ? Couina-t-elle.

- Après ça, n'oublie pas que tu as le reste de ton après-midi libre.

- Maître, Silky n'a pas besoin de…

- C'est un ordre Silky. Tu prends ton après-midi.

Rose vit l'elfe grimacer, mais hocher la tête néanmoins. Lorsqu'elle disparut, Scorpius reporta son attention sur Rose, mais resta silencieux. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge, mal à l'aise, puis fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une plume et un rouleau de parchemin.

- Si vous voulez bien qu'on commence, proposa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et fit un signe de la main pour lui indiquer de commencer. Silky revint aussitôt, et déposa un plateau en argent sur la table basse qui les séparait. Elle leur servit une tasse de thé chacun, et déposa deux parts de gâteau en face de chacun d'eux. Ils la remercièrent et elle prit finalement congé.

- Très bien…, commença Rose tandis que Scorpius portait sa tasse aux lèvres. D'abord, j'aimerais savoir où vous étiez ainsi que vos parents ce jour-là ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quel jour elle parlait, puisqu'ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux ce qu'elle évoquait. Il la fixa un instant et elle fut certaine que son embarras ne lui était pas inconnu. Il pouvait voir ses joues rosir à mesure qu'elle parlait, et ses doigts se crisper autour de sa plume. Il but une gorgée de thé avant de soupirer d'un air résigné.

- J'avais un entraînement avec mon club, et ça s'est fini tard.

Rose poussa un soupir de soulagement, et griffonna quelques mots sur son parchemin. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire rassuré. Au moins, son alibi serait facile à vérifier, et elle ne le croyait pas assez idiot pour mentir. Il était de toute évidence hors de cause et avait six coéquipiers qui pouvaient le confirmer.

- Parfait. Je n'aurai qu'à vérifier votre information auprès du reste de votre équipe, et s'ils confirment vos dires, alors les accusations contre vous seront anéanties.

Scorpius eut un faible sourire et hocha la tête en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Qu'en est-il de vos parents ? Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Le jeune homme soupira, reposa sa tasse et passa une main dans ses mèches blondes.

- Ils étaient ici, tous les deux.

- Mais Silky peut le confirmer, non ?

- Non, ma mère lui avait donné sa soirée… et de toute façon, son témoignage n'aurait aucune valeur devant le Magenmagot. Peu importe que les elfes aient été obtenus des droits, ils restent attachés aux familles qu'ils servent… Juridiquement, ils sont libres, mais…

- Mais en réalité, leur asservissement ne cessera jamais, c'est dans leur nature, termina Rose pour lui.

- Exactement, souffla-t-il en hochant la tête. Peu importe qu'ils aient le droit de désobéir, ils n'oseraient jamais. Il suffirait qu'on lui demande de dire qu'elle était avec mes parents au manoir ce soir-là pour qu'elle le fasse.

- Très bien, dit Rose en notant. Donc vos parents son restés seuls ici toute la soirée ?

- Oui… c'était leur anniversaire de mariage, souffla Scorpius en baissant les yeux avec un sourire triste. Mon père a insisté pour qu'ils sortent, mais ma mère a préféré rester ici parce qu'elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de fleurs et de chocolats pour lui rappeler qu'ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour…

Il lâcha un faible rire, et le cœur de Rose se serra.

_Leur anniversaire de mariage._

Ils fêtaient leur anniversaire de mariage ce soir-là, et aujourd'hui des gens les pointaient du doigt pour avoir décimé des dizaines de Moldus le jour où ils célébraient le moment le plus heureux de leur vie.

- Je… Je suis vraim…

- Ça ne fait rien, coupa Scorpius avec fermeté en balayant ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne se sentait pas coupable de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien. Je suis vraiment désolée, insista-t-elle, parce que je sais que vous n'avez rien à voir là-dedans, et je suis là et je fouille dans vos vies privées pour prouver le contraire. Et c'est… C'est dégueulasse ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant brutalement, surprise par sa propre colère.

Il la regarda un instant avec ses yeux froids et distants, et elle le vit esquisser un sourire. Faible et blessé. Elle se rassit lentement et lissa les pans de sa robe, morte de honte, les joues bien plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Je n'aurais pas dû…, commença-t-elle mal à l'aise, incapable de trouver les mots pour excuser son comportement.

- Ça ne fait rien. Après tout, j'ai été habitué à ces sautes d'humeurs, plaisanta-t-il, un bref éclair d'amusement dans les yeux.

Elle rougit davantage encore, si seulement c'était possible, et esquissa un sourire contrit. Elle savait à quel évènement il faisait allusion. Le souvenir n'avait jamais été aussi vivace dans son esprit.

Lors de leur septième année, lasse de le voir arriver en retard à leur réunion de préfets hebdomadaire, elle lui avait balancé ses quatre vérités au visage devant l'ensemble des préfets des quatre maisons, sans prendre la peine de retenir sa voix. Après ça, il n'avait plus jamais été en retard, mais Rose s'était sentie coupable pendant des mois. Elle perdait rarement son calme. Elle ne haussait jamais la voix. Elle était toujours posée et souriante. Mais ce jour-là, tout était allé de travers et elle avait fini par jeter sa frustration au visage de Scorpius, bien qu'il l'ait à peine mérité.

- D'autres questions ? Demanda Scorpius en rompant le fil de ses pensées.

Elle sursauta, et battit des paupières. Elle ramassa son parchemin et sa plume, qu'elle triturait nerveusement.

- Euh…oui. Il faut que je vous demande si vous avez utilisé, acheté, ou vendu des objets de Magie noire récemment.

- Non, répondit Scorpius d'un ton catégorique.

- Etes-vous entrés en contact, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec un sorcier condamné pour Magie Noire ou crime à la prison d'Azkaban.

- Non.

- Avez-vous oui ou non reçu chez vous une des personnes figurant sur la liste des personnes recherchées par le Ministère de la Magie ?

- Non.

- Etes-vous entrés en contact avec l'une d'elles ?

- Non, soupira Scorpius en portant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Avez-vous…

- Ces questions sont complètement ridicules, coupa Scorpius d'un ton las, le regard dur porté sur l'âtre de la cheminée. Ni moi, ni mes parents n'avons rien à voir avec tout ça ! Mon père… mon père a tiré un trait sur tout ça à l'instant ou son père a été envoyé à Azkaban, et quand ma grand-mère est morte, il n'a plus jamais mentionné leurs noms. C'est fini tout ça… Il… Je sais qu'autrefois il a été amené à faire de mauvais choix, mais il n'est plus cet homme-là. Il y a mis fin il y a déjà bien longtemps !

Rose esquissa une grimace, et poussa un long soupir à son tour. Elle observa le jeune homme un moment. Ses traits étaient tirés, sa mâchoire crispée, ses muscles tendus, ses yeux remplis de peur et de colère.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle lentement. On peut peut-être continuer plus tard avec les questions, proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant qu'elle le propose, mais continua d'éviter son regard.

- Peut-être que vous pourriez…me faire visiter la maison, que je commence mon inspection ?

Il soupira et se leva sans un mot. Elle l'imita, et il la fixa avec appréhension.

- Ça risque d'être un peu long. Il y deux-cent-vingt-cinq pièces…

Malgré elle, Rose laissa échapper un faible rire amusé.

- Rien que ça…

Il sourit et lui proposa de commencer par la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Rose sortit sa baguette et Scorpius resta en retrait. Elle récita plusieurs formules susceptibles de révéler toute trace de Magie Noire, d'objetsou de potions interdits par le Ministère, ou encore la présence dissimulée d'un individu. Après plusieurs minutes, elle baissa sa baguette et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe. Elle se retourna vers son hôte avec un demi-sourire qu'il tenta sans succès de lui rendre.

- Rien ici, souffla-t-elle à son intention, comme pour l'encourager.

- Très bien. Pièce suivante ?

Rose hocha la tête, et il la guida jusqu'à la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans une autre pièce, bien plus petite, dont Rose se questionna vaguement sur l'utilité, mais elle répéta silencieusement les mêmes incantations. Rien.

De pièce en pièce, ce petit manège se répéta, et chaque fois qu'ils éliminaient une pièce de la liste, Rose sentait son cœur s'alléger. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une porte en bois massif sans y pénétrer, Rose fronça les sourcils et retint inconsciemment Scorpius par la manche.

- Qu'y a-t-il dans cette pièce ? Demanda Rose en pointant l'entrée de la pièce.

Le jeune homme tressaillit et son regard se durcit davantage encore.

- Nous n'y mettons plus les pieds depuis des années. Moi-même, je n'y suis entré qu'une fois et mon père m'a inf-…disons qu'il m'a fait passer l'envie de recommencer.

Rose scruta le regard de Scorpius Malefoy avec hésitation. Elle n'avait pas envie de le mettre en colère, mais après tout elle avait reçu des ordres.

- Je suis désolée mais je dois inspecter toutes les pièces, Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il plongea son regard gris dans le sien, et elle n'y vit pas de la colère. Elle y vit une tristesse désarmante qui manqua de la faire se précipiter vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et chasser toute la mélancolie et la douleur qui noyaient son regard froid.

- Rose…, dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante, l'appelant par son prénom pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, mettant fin aux civilités auxquels ils s'étaient tenus depuis qu'elle avait franchi les portes de la demeure des Malefoy.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec inquiétude.

- Crois-moi tu n'as pas envie d'entrer dans cette pièce…

La jeune fille le regarda son comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher de si noir, de si douloureux ? De quoi avait-il honte à ce point, pour que sa voix tremble et que son regard fuie le sien ?

- Je ne dis pas que je le veux, répondit-elle lentement, d'une voix à peine audible. Je dis que je le dois.

Son regard gris pénétra le sien pendant de longues secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, puis il poussa un long soupir et rompit le contact visuel intense qu'ils avaient échangé.

- D'accord.

Il s'approcha de la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. Elle le vit frissonner et se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Il lâcha la poignée et recula de plusieurs pas. Une peur tout à fait rationnel lui retournait l'estomac.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer là-dedans…, souffla-t-il.

- C'est pas grave, j'irai seule, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait calme malgré le fait que son corps entier tremblait désormais.

- Non ! S'écria-t-il soudain.

La panique se lut dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, et Rose sentit son cœur craquer pour lui. Il semblait si perdu, si apeuré, qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : jeter ses bras autour de son cou et le serrer fort contre elle pour l'empêcher de trembler.

- Non, répéta-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait déterminé. Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer seule là-dedans.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas, c'est tout, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers la porte, repositionnant ses doigts tremblants sur la poignée. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit finalement la porte, avec précaution et anticipation.

Qu'y avait-il d'aussi horrible derrière cette porte pour que Scorpius Malefoy, toujours si fier et arrogant, tremble comme un petit garçon ? Il pénétra dans la pièce et Rose le suivit. Au moment où elle franchit la porte, Rose sentit son cœur vaciller dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient plongés dans le noir et elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. L'atmosphère était oppressante, dérangeante. Elle se sentait malade et son cerveau lui ordonnait de s'échapper, de fuir au plus vite. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle sentit les doigts de Scorpius se refermer prudemment autour de son poignet alors même qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose et aussitôt des dizaines de chandeliers s'allumèrent. Rose écarquilla les yeux et découvrit la pièce qui la mettait si mal à l'aise. Elle était large et haute. Elle sut aussitôt où elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait du salon principal. Une table longue en chêne recouverte de poussière trônait au centre de la pièce, et au mur une tapisserie généalogique recouvrait les murs, comme dans de nombreuses anciennes demeures de vielles familles de sorciers.

Rose eut un haut-le-cœur et sentit aussitôt les doigts de Scorpius se resserrer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui ; il était extrêmement pâle. Toute vie semblait l'avoir abandonné. Elle tenta d'ignorer les battements irréguliers de son cœur et sa main libre agrippa sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Scorpius…, souffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Rose…allons-nous en, demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante sans oser la regarder.

- Je ne peux pas. Dis-moi.

Il secoua la tête.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Elle hésita un instant, avant de céder. Elle tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais il l'en empêcha.

- Non, dit-il en glissant sa main de son poignet à sa main, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette et l'horreur commença. Ils entendirent des cris étouffés, des larmes, des chuchotements, des rires cruels traverser les murs. Des sons qui semblaient loin et proches à la fois, comme s'ils revivaient ce qu'il s'était passé des années auparavant.

- Scorpius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- De la Magie Noire… Cette pièce… cette pièce regorge de Magie Noire…

- Pour-pourquoi ? Balbutia-t-elle.

- Pendant la guerre, capitula-t-il, le Manoir est devenu le Quartier Général de Voldemort.

Rose hocha la tête. Elle savait ça.

Les cris continuaient de rebondir sur les murs et chacun d'eux semblait venir petit à petit à bout des forces de Rose.

- C'est dans cette pièce que… que Voldemort et les Mangemorts se réunissaient, poursuivit-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Trop de choses, Rose, coupa faiblement Scorpius. Il s'est passé trop de choses, et je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie de savoir, insista-t-il avec un regard suppliant.

Sa voix était fragile, à peine audible.

Et Rose était sur le point de capituler, de retrousser chemin et de fermer la porte derrière, lorsqu'un cri déchira le silence incertain. Son corps tout entier se figea. Elle connaissait cette voix. C'était la voix qui l'avait bercée quand elle était petite, qui l'avait consolée quand elle avait vécu ses premiers déboires amoureux, qui l'avait encouragée toute sa vie à être la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Cette voix, c'était celle de sa mère.

Rose leva les yeux vers Scorpius. Son cœur s'était arrêté. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle était fébrile. Ses genoux s'étaient mis à trembler violemment. Elle allait s'effondrer. Elle le sentait. Il y avait trop d'horreur, trop de souvenirs dans cette pièce. Elle se noyait dans les cris qui mordaient sa poitrine, qui s'imprimaient dans son esprit. Et parmi eux, celui de sa mère. _De sa maman_.

Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même et elle se sentit vaciller.

Un bras la retint fermement par la taille avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux il faisait jour et ses poumons n'étaient plus écrasés par une atmosphère lourde et crasseuse. Elle n'était plus dans la pièce. Elle était en sécurité.

- Rose, souffla la voix inquiète de Scorpius Malefoy. Rose, je suis désolé…

Elle secoua la tête, mais des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues rondes et pâles.

- Non…, non, c'est moi…

- Rose, je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener dans cette pièce, dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Rose regarda péniblement autour d'elle. Ils étaient de retour dans le petit salon. Elle était allongée sur un des petits canapés, et Scorpius était accroupi près d'elle. Elle se redressa et plongea prudemment son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air si misérable qu'elle se força à sourire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable pour ce qui venait de se passer. Et elle voulait encore moins qu'il se sente coupable pour des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés bien avant sa naissance.

- Scorpius…, hésita-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule, tu n'es pas responsable, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute.

- Je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener dans cette pièce, se borna-t-il, ses yeux gris se noyant dans le bleu électrique des siens.

- C'est moi qui ai insisté. J'y étais obligée, c'est mon métier, je devais le faire.

- Même, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je … Mon père m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé là-dedans, et je ne voulais pas que tu voies, que tu entendes…que tu saches…

- Ce qui est arrivé à ma mère ? Souffla Rose d'une voix tremblante.

Il hocha la tête et détourna le regard.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, Scorpius… je sais ce qui lui est arrivé ici. Je le sais depuis des années. Seulement, ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit sur le moment. C'est une vieille histoire. Ça nous dépasse tous les deux…

- Rose, tu ne comprends pas, dit-il, des personnes sont mortes dans cette pièce. Des personnes, comme ta mère, ont été torturées, mutilées. Et … et ma famille était là. Ils y ont participé. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas m'affranchir de mon passé.

- Bien sûr que si. Si je le peux, tu le peux. Si mes parents le peuvent, les tiens le peuvent. Et je te promets que je prouverai au monde entier que ta famille n'a rien à voir avec les meurtres de Moldus la semaine dernière.

- Peu importe ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, les gens continueront de croire ce qui les arrange.

- Peut-être. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Toi, tu sais que c'est faux. Tes parents le savent aussi. Vos amis le savent. Ceux à qui vous tenez le savent. Et c'est vraiment tout ce qui compte, Scorpius.

Il s'assit sur le canapé à coté d'elle, ni trop près, ni trop loin, et ils restèrent assis là en silence de longues minutes – plus d'une heure en réalité - , laissant la tension s'évaporer peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que Rose se lève. Elle lissa les pans de sa robe et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait encourageant, mais il la retint par le bras, d'une pression légère de ses doigts sur sa peau.

- C'est étrange non ?

- De quoi ?

- De se revoir après tout ce temps. Il ne s'est passé que deux ans depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard, et pourtant, ça me parait être une éternité. On était des gamins. Surtout moi, dit-il en la regardant d'un air triste et doux à la fois.

Un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle, on ne se supportait pas, toi et moi. Et regarde-nous aujourd'hui. Nous sommes des adultes et nous sommes capables d'être tout à fait civilisés. Rien à voir avec nos joutes verbales quotidiennes de l'époque…

Elle essaya de sourire mais il continuait de l'étudier avec ce même regard pénétrant, caressant sa peau de ses yeux gris et froids.

- J'étais amoureux de toi, lâcha-il brusquement en poussant un nouveau soupir.

- Qu-quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle, prise au dépourvu, les yeux écarquillés, son cœur s'agitant dans sa poitrine. Non, tu ne l'étais pas, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu me détestais, Scorpius.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-il en grimaçant. C'était seulement beaucoup plus facile de le prétendre. On était des gamins, tu te souviens ? Et on a été bercés par les histoires de nos familles. On _se devait_ de se détester. C'est tout. C'était juste plus facile…, répéta-t-il, sa voix allant se perdre dans l'immensité de la pièce.

Rose rougit violemment. Son cœur battait encore plus fort que lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans la pièce hantée par le passé et les souvenirs un peu plus tôt. Il continuait de la regarder fixement, comme s'il ne la voyait pas, ou comme s'il voyait _plus. _Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, réduisant un peu l'écart entre leur deux corps. Il avait les mains dans ses poches. Et la regardait toujours. Il cherchait des yeux son regard à elle, mais ne le trouvait pas. Elle fixait ses pieds et tentait de cacher les couleurs qui parsemaient ses joues. Peine perdue. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle l'entendait presque résonner dans la pièce.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Désolé d'avoir fait de ta vie un enfer à l'école. Désolé de te dire ça maintenant, soupira-t-il avant de maquer une brève pause. Je crois… je crois que tu devrais partir…

Il se leva et s'éloigna un peu, comme pour lui laisser de l'air, de l'espace, du temps pour rassembler ses idées. Mais elle secoua la tête.

- J'ai encore… j'ai encore des questions pour l'enquête.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes, puis soupira, avant de relever la tête et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça, on va dire que j'ai ce qu'il faut. De toute façon, il parait évident que vous ne cachez rien ici et que votre famillea fait table-rase du passé, alors… alors je vais y aller, rédiger mon rapport et ce sera fini.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, comme pour la remercier, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit fini.

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, qui réchauffa son cœur - un peu. Il avait toujours aimé son sourire, et avait longtemps espérer qu'elle lui en offrirait un, un jour. Elle tourna les talons pour s'en aller, mais elle avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'une main la retint. D'un bras, il la serra contre lui et elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à la chaleur agréable qui se dégageait de son étreinte et rampait sur son dos qu'elle lui tournait.

- Attends, souffla-t-il, s'il te plait, je…

Son geste avait été désespéré, il l'avait retenue, sans savoir quoi lui dire. Il se sentait con. Qu'espérait-il ? Qu'elle reste ? Qu'elle l'aime comme il l'avait aimée toutes ces années ? De loin, dans l'ombre. La situation était ridicule. On n'efface pas sept années d'ignorance et de querelles enfantines. Il se sentait con. Et il l'était. Il était devenu très con dès le moment où, lors de leur sixième année, il l'avait vue ensorceler les citrouilles lors du banquet d'Halloween, de sorte qu'elles se mettent à chanter et danser autour de la Grande salle. Ce jour, il s'était dit que peut-être, Rose Weasley était un peu plus que ce qu'il avait bien voulu croire. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais tomber amoureux de Rose Weasley était une erreur de débutant. Une erreur stupide. Et il était stupide depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Toutefois, il relâcha son étreinte, et elle se retourna longtemps vers lui.

Un drôle d'espoir tordit son cœur lorsqu'elle lui adressa le plus doux sourire du monde. Un sourire qui voulait dire mille et une choses à la fois. Un sourire qui voulait dire « _je t'ai entendu, je t'ai compris…_ ».

C'est alors qu'elle eut le geste le plus inattendu qui soit. Il la regarda les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il doutait de la scène qui se déroulait sous yeux. Avec précaution, elle lui tendit la main, sans se défausser de son sourire de velours.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Rose Weasley.

A ce moment-là, Scorpius Malefoy comprit que ce sourire le hanterait pour toujours. C'était un sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à lui.

Et rien qu'à lui.

**N/A :**

* * *

Et voici un petit OS que je travaillais depuis plusieurs mois :)

Un peu plus dramatique que mes OS habituels, surement, mais qui me tenais beaucoup à coeur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré la fin brutale et ouverte.

Une fois de plus, c'est DelfineNotPadfoot qui a corrigé cet OS, et croyez-moi, il y avait des fautes à la pelle. Elle va sûrement finir par me haïr parce qu'elle a beau me corriger sans cesse certaines fautes, je continue de les faire. Je suis un cas désespéré mes amis.

Enfin, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et un bon week-end ;)

Lp.


End file.
